


Just The Way You Are

by CleverUsernameHere



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Sam, Chubby Dean, Fluff, M/M, Self-Esteem Issues, Smut, Top Dean, Very Canon Divergent, a dash of angst, not sure how else to tag, poor body image
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2021-01-13 14:10:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21034007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CleverUsernameHere/pseuds/CleverUsernameHere
Summary: Ever since they settled down, Dean found himself changing. He begins to grow concerned with his weight and Sam assures him he has nothing to worry about.





	Just The Way You Are

Night time is Sam’s favorite. Sam loves crawling into the bed he shares with Dean, waiting for his big brother to wrap his arms around him. Dean is always so warm, like a furnace that Sam clings to in the night. Sam loves running his hands over Dean’s soft belly when he sleeps. Sam’s favorite position is when Dean is lying on his back, his arm tucked around Sam, who rests with his head nuzzled against his big brother’s neck.

He gets to see Dean in his most natural state when he sleeps peacefully. His face is slack as he breathes in and out, his chest rising and falling in a rhythm. Sam knows that Dean would find it a bit odd- he just can’t help but stare rather than sleep.

When they were young, Dean prided himself on being in peak physical condition. Always on the move, always hunting, he never had a chance to slow down and let himself go. There was always another monster to fight or girls to impress. But then things changed when they stopped the apocalypse, both Sam and Dean made a promise to the other that if they made it out alive, they would quit the hunting life in favor of having one with each other. 

And so they did, in a small town in Kansas, a few hours from Lebanon. It was a fresh start. For the first time in their whole lives, they had a home. A place where they could live comfortably together.

The best part? No one knew them. Nobody knew the story of the infamous Winchester brothers. In this town, they were the married couple that kept to themselves. They didn’t even have to lie, it was just what others assumed when they would see them together. Dean was thrilled of course, knowing he could hold Sam’s hand in public. Sam was overjoyed as well that nothing from their past could drag them down.

Their house was one story and comfortably small. One bedroom, one bath, a living room and a kitchen. It was all the space they needed to be content.

Their bedroom had a window above the headboard. Early in the morning, if the light hit just right, Sam could see how faded the definition in Dean’s body was. Where there once were abs there was now soft, pudgy skin. Sam liked this view much better. 

When they settled down, Dean finally allowed himself to relax. There was no need to work out or even keep himself in perfect shape anymore. Sam had immediately noticed when Dean’s biceps weren’t as hard when Dean would pull him into his arms. 

Dean was always a cuddler, even when they were kids. Sam quickly picked up on how much more comfortable it felt having Dean’s less defined arms around him. He could rest more soundly when Dean’s muscles weren’t squeezing him too hard. Sam watched the process like a hawk, taking in the was Dean’s body began to grow softer, even filling out a bit more. 

Sam taught himself to cook more after that. Each night was something new- he often joked that Dean was his taste tester. Dean, of course, was happy to try anything his little brother put in front of him. In the beginning he had done it to be supportive, not wanting to hurt Sam’s feelings if his preparation had been bad. But damn, Dean concluded that in another life Sam was most certainly a professional chef.

Extravagant burgers, many kinds of pasta, steaks, chicken, and anything else Sam found recipes online for. Dean was eating like a king and Sam enjoyed it immensely.

He would see Dean lingering as he looked at himself in the mirror, furrowed brows and muttered comments about his own body. Sam wanted to tell Dean how much he loved looking at his soft body, but he couldn’t yet. He knew that if he said anything, Dean would realize that his brother noticed and feel worse about himself, which was the last thing Sam wanted.

Sam caught his brother sneaking out one morning, coming back an hour later covered in sweat. Dean confessed that he’d gone for a run when Sam joined him in the shower. The next time it happened, Sam had begged Dean to come back to bed. He bit his lip and gave his brother puppy dog eyes, needily whining for his big brother’s cock in his mouth. 

That was a while back.

Sam noticed when Dean started to dress differently as well, instead of fitting t-shirts and jeans he exchanged them for sweatshirts and looser fitting pants. Sam didn’t like it, he didn’t want Dean covering up his beautiful form. It was only when they were home alone that Sam could get Dean out of his plain grey sweatshirt. The piece of clothing had become a security thing for Dean, like when a child carried around a stuffed toy.

Dean had a bit of a beard now, too. He let it grow out when he felt like his jawline was becoming softer. Just another cover up- Sam didn’t mind it so much though. He liked the scratch when Dean would kiss him. The hair on his face would leave burning marks on the inside of Sam’s thighs when Dean would bury his tongue into Sam’s hole. 

That wasn’t the only thing that changed when Dean found himself gaining weight. Instead of having Sam in his back, their lips connected as Dean fucked him, Dean would take Sam from behind. He would shove Sam’s face to the mattress to keep his head from turning when he thrust into him. It even got to the point where Dean would blindfold his baby brother, playing it off as a kink rather than an attempt to hide his own shame.

Sam wanted to smack some sense into his brother, to tell him that he had nothing to be embarrassed about. Sam would love him no matter what- in fact Dean’s physical appearance was even more of a turn on now. But Dean wouldn’t listen even if Sam had mentioned it, he’d feel like he was being pitied and that was worse. Sam kept his mouth shut about it, not sure how to confess to his brother that it was his fault, that he’d been so turned on by Dean’s softening body that Sam was the primary reason influencing his weight gain.

Sam would just have to show him.

There was a local grocery store that the couple frequented just a few blocks away. The town was small, so small it was considered a hang out place. People would gather in the parking lot or in the aisles of the store, talking with each other.

Dean didn’t like it when people would stop him and Sam. He knew they were trying to be nice, but Dean wasn’t a very neighborly person, especially when he was so sure that a few were into Sam. He felt instantly protective when he would catch eyes sizing up his little brother- he wanted to throw punches when he thought of how they were probably mentally undressing what belonged to him. 

Dean was possessive and protective over Sam all of their lives. But recently, instead of challenging the others, he would slump his shoulders and pray he wouldn’t lose Sam. 

Sam was the definition of perfect. Tall with a perfectly sculpted body and a gorgeous face. His unique features that when put together formed a godlike appearance. His dimpled smile that had the ability to light up a whole room, his cute laugh that made others hearts swell, or the dark look he got in his eyes paired with a flirty smirk that was sure to make people’s knees weak.

Dean hovered close to Sam as the cashier chatted him up. He was a young, good looking guy in his early twenties. He had a sharp jawline and a dazzling smile. He ran a big hand through his cropped blonde hair, laughing at something Sam said. His crystal blue eyes raked up and down Sam’s body, not even acknowledging that Sam’s fingers were interlocked with Dean’s.

The man, well, to Dean he was a random boy who didn’t know what was good for him, ignored Dean. Instead he kept his hungry eyes locked on Sam’s pink lips as he spoke.

“Damn, I grabbed the wrong brand.” Sam sighed, snatching the coffee filters from the conveyor belt, dropping Dean’s hand and taking quick strides toward the aisles, leaving Dean alone with the ken doll. 

“How you ever got him is beyond me.” The cashier chuckled, eyes locked on Sam’s ass when he walked away out of earshot.

Dean furrowed his brows, taking his own eyes from Sam’s form to look at the worker- or Conner- as his little nametag read. “Excuse me?”

The smile he flashed was hauntingly similar, then it hit Dean. Aside from the eye and hair color, Conner held a striking resemblance to a younger version of himself. Not to mention the award winning smile and a cocky attitude. It made Dean want to cringe.

“You heard me. He’s,” the cashier licked his lips before meeting Dean’s eyes fully. “He’s hot. Like a serious knock-out. And you’re just,” Conner shook his head and went back to ringing up groceries. “You sure you got enough of these?” He chuckled, waving a box of Ho-Hos in Dean face before dropping them in a bag.

When they went shopping, Dean never paid attention to what Sam put in the cart. Sam was in charge of groceries- the only thing he was the boss of. He would leisurely pluck things from shelves and toss them in, while Dean stood defense in making sure no one even looked at his brother. 

Dean decided it was pointless in arguing with the cashier, instead he focused all his energy on not throttling the boy. Sam returned seconds later and Conner should be thanking God that he did. Dean wasn’t going to last a moment longer staring at that cocky, mocking smirk.

Dean didn’t say anything as the man finished ringing up all their items. Sam thanked Conner with a smile, offering to help load the bags into the cart himself since the bagger was out. 

Conner smiled as Sam bent over to place a package of water bottles onto the bottom of the cart and Dean glared him. “Sam?” Dean grumbled out. “Go wait in the car.” 

It wasn’t an option- it was an order. Sam gave his big brother a confused look, but does as he’s told. Conner frowns and turns to face Dean. 

“Listen to me, you little punk.” Dean growls out, hands landing on the counter as he leans forward. “If you ever even look at him again, I’ll make sure it’s the last thing you see.” 

The cashier’s brows shot to his hairline in shock at the intensity in Dean’s eyes. He nodded without a word, taking a step back. Dean smirks when he sees the threat back down.

He snatches the last of the bags, dropping them with little care into the cart and pushed it out the door as if nothing was amiss. Sam was by the car when Dean reached him, rocking back and forth on his heels. Dean dug his hand into his back pocket and pulled out the keys, tossing them to Sam.

“What’s going on, Dean?” Sam played innocent as he caught the keys. He knew the cashier boy was checking him out, he would have to be blind to not notice. He didn’t know exactly what went on between the two when he left them alone, but Dean was obviously not happy about it.

“We’re finding a different store.” Dean concluded with a huff, loading up the backseat with the bags. 

“Is that really necessary?” Sam chuckled until he saw the dead serious look on his big brother’s face. “Because of one guy?” 

“So you knew.” Dean growled out. “You knew he was hitting on you and you let him!” Dean shoved Sam against the side of the car. The force had Sam’s knees weakening- he was ready to drop to the ground for his big brother without concern for the location. He knew that Dean needed this- to get out the tornado of emotion that had been building up inside him.

“I’m only yours.” Sam promises, hands dropping to Dean’s waist, sliding his hands up under the sweatshirt. His big hands rubbed at Dean’s skin. His brother pulled away as if he had been burned, pushing Sam’s hands away from him. “Dean…”

“Just- Just don’t touch me.” Dean clenched his jaw and looked his eyes on the ground, unable to focus on the hurt look on his little brother’s face. “Let’s go.”

Sam didn’t even have a chance to protest before Dean was finishing up with the bags and pushing Sam into the passenger side seat. Sam tried to talk to his brother, but Dean completely ignored him. 

When they returned home, Dean didn’t bother with the bags. Instead he stormed inside found himself in the bathroom. Sam decided against following him, unsure of what he could do at the moment. So, he carried the bags a few at a time into the kitchen, setting them on the table before going back out to the car.

Dean stared at his reflection in the bathroom mirror. He leaned in close, running a hand over his growing beard. Then he stepped back, taking in his image. Dean instantly regretted it when he tugged his shirt and sweatshirt over his head. 

Dean knew he wasn’t really fat, but he was significantly heavier than he’d ever been before. He didn’t know how it had happened, but for some reason it did. Sam remained looking like he was sculpted from stone and Dean’s body turned soft. 

He pressed his hand to his own belly, fondly remembering when he could feel the defined abs. He took his shape for granted before, assuming he’d always be that way. Now in his late 30’s he felt like he was a disappointment to himself and especially Sam. Maybe Conner was right… maybe Sam deserved better. He was so far out of Dean’s league that he found himself in shock that Sam hadn’t left him for someone more attractive and younger. Dean wondered if Sam would even notice him now if they weren’t brothers and already together.

As if on cue, Sam poked his head through the door. Dean frowned and tried to cover his body- why hadn’t he locked the door?

“What are you doing?” Sam asked gently, aware of the vulnerable state that he had practically forced Dean into. “What’s wrong?”

A sad, humorless chuckle left Dean’s lips. His eyes dropped to the ground and he shook his head. “You can do so much better than me.”

“What the hell, Dean?” Sam’s eyes widen, taking in the way Dean refuses to look at him. “How can you say that?” 

“Look at you… and look at me.” Dean says sadly, looking back at his reflection and Sam’s. 

“I think you’re perfect, Dean.” Sam gave him a smile and approached his big brother. His arms wrap around Dean’s soft stomach and he rests his head on Dean’s shoulder. 

“Yeah, right.” Dean rolls his eyes when Sam kisses his scruffy cheek.

“It makes me so fucking hot, Dean.” Sam changes his approach, smirking when he sees Dean’s cheeks flush a bit. “You look so fucking hot- feel so good.” Sam runs his hand over Dean’s belly, tucking the other into Dean’s pants. He rests his hand outside of Dean’s boxer, rubbing at the bulge inside. “Want something to grab onto when you fuck me with this nice, big cock.” Sam ruts his hips against dean, groaning in his ear.

“Sammy, you don’t have to say that.” Dean’s whole body shudders in spite of himself. 

“I’m only speaking the truth.” Sam grunts, pulling away from Dean. “Let me prove it to you.” 

Dean allows Sam to guide him to the bedroom. Both strip quickly, not bothering to put on a show for the other. Sam pushes Dean on the bed, his back hitting the mattress and his head landing perfectly on the pillows. Sam crawls up Dean’s body, pressing his lips to his brother’s breathless and sloppy. His hands run over Dean’s soft chest, fingers plucking at his big brother’s nipple.

“Sammy,” Dean groans when Sam lowers himself down. Sam grins when he finds that Dean is quickly growing hard. Dean’s cock is pushed up against his belly, tucked between Sam’s cheeks as he rocks over Dean. “Want you.”

“I want you too, Dean. So bad.” Sam grips at Dean’s side, squeezing the skin gently with one hand while the other wraps around Dean’s cock. “Look so fucking hot, Dean.” 

“Sammy-“ Dean groans when Sam grips him tight in his hand. “Lube-“ is all Dean manages, reaching his hand blindly for the bedside table drawer. He searches for only a moment before procuring the small bottle with a smile.

Sam greedily snatches it from Dean’s hand, flipping the cap open. He lifts his hips, leans back, and drizzles the cool, thick liquid over Dean’s cock with little care. He’s too eager to focus, he practically uses the whole bottle before tossing it aside. He strokes Dean’s slick cock and he reaches between their bodies. Sam lifts his hips and lines Dean’s thick cock up to his hole.

“I’m yours,” Sam promises. Without a second thought, Sam drops down until his ass is against Dean’s pelvis. He cries out at the stretch, feeling Dean’s hot, thick cock twitching inside of him. Dean makes a sound similar to that of a hurt animal, his hips snapping up from the bed when he feels Sam squeeze him. “And you’re mine.”

“Oh fuck-“ Dean moans, hands moving to Sam’s hips, holding him in place so they can both recover. Sam’s cock is hard as well, curling up towards his belly. Dean considers touching Sam, but right now it’s Sam’s game.

“You’re mine, Dean.” It was rare that Sam ever got dominate, but it was what they both needed. “This body- fuck- this beautiful body is mine.” His hands drop to Dean’s chubby belly. “So fucking soft, Dean. I love it so much.” He sees Dean’s cheeks flush, turning his head in embarrassment.

Sam was quick to react, gripping Dean’s jaw and leaning down. “You’re so beautiful, Dean.” The sincerity of his words makes Dean’s heart flutter. He looks up to Sam’s hazel eyes before he closes them, pressing his forehead to Dean’s. 

“I love the way you look, the way you feel.” Sam shivers when he feels Dean’s cock slide against his prostate. “You should never feel bad, Dean. You’re so pretty. You’re fucking perfect the way you are. You’re so perfect, Dean.” Sam praises as he lifts himself up and down on Dean’s fat cock. “I love you so fucking much.”

“I love you, Sammy.” Dean mutters between kisses. Dean finds himself a bit surprised at how emotional he feels in the moment. This was so different then the times in the past few weeks, instead of being rough and dismissive, Dean pulled Sam close. 

“I love you so fucking much.” Sam chanted again and again as he begins moving his hips harder, lifting them before sinking back down. Sam gives his big brother one last kiss before he sits up. His thighs lock in place outside of Dean’s as he begins to really fuck his big brother.

He fucks himself up and down on his brother’s thick cock, the sounds that Dean makes is like music to Sam’s ears. Deep grunts of pleasure and mutterings of Sam’s name.

The wet slap of skin on skin makes Sam purr, his hands finding Dean’s belly. He runs his hands over his brother’s body. Dean may not believe it now, but Sam was going to make him realize how perfect he was.

Sam loves the way that Dean’s pudgy belly rocks beneath the power of his bouncing. The slick drag of his big brother’s cock feels so good inside him. He clenches down right when he feels the thick length rub against that sweet spot inside of him. 

“You make me feel so good, Dean.” Sam gasps out, his own cock twitching in pleasure and leaking beads of precum down his shaft and onto Dean’s skin. “Only you can make feel this way.”

“So amazing, Sammy.” Dean groans, bucking his hips up to meet Sam’s ass. “Fuck, this ass is perfect.” 

“It’s yours, Dean.” Sam pants, hands running all over Dean’s body. His big brother is so perfect in his eyes. He always has been and always will be. “I’m yours.” Sam gyrates his hips, fucking himself on Dean’s cock so good. “Forever.”

Sam barely has time to react when Dean grips his hips. He lifts his baby brother up and practically shoves him to the mattress next to him. He’s on top of Sam within moments, lining his cock up to his baby brother’s hole.

“I want you to fuck me hard.” Sam whined, rocking down onto Dean, trying to get him to push in. “I wanna feel it for days.” Sam pleads, fingertips digging into his brother’s back. His hands slid up to behind Dean’s neck, pulling him down into a kiss.

Dean’s body on top of him is much heavier than it used to be and Sam can’t help but groan. He loves the way Dean can pin him down with just the sheer weight of his body. Dean was so warm- that combined with how worked up he was getting, Sam felt himself beginning to sweat.

“Please!” Sam begged needily, wrapping his arms around Dean’s neck and pressing a series of wet kisses to his lips. 

Dean obliges with a smirk, Sam’s desperation doing wonders for his confidence. Dean slams in to the hilt in Sam’s lube slicked hole until his balls are pressed to his baby brother’s ass. Dean’s belly traps Sam’s cock between their bodies.

Dean feels it almost instantly, leaning up to keep his weight off of Sam. But Sam doesn’t let that last long, he pulls Dean back down until their chests are pressed together, a small gasp escapes Sam as he bucks his hips.

“Fuck, I love this.” Sam runs his hands down Dean’s back, digging his fingers in. Sam spreads his legs as wide as they can get, even making a failed attempt at wrapping them around Dean. “I love how you feel on top of me.” Sam praises as Dean begins to thrust faster, slamming his fat cock into Sam’s hole.

“Sammy- you’re so tight-“ Dean cut off his own words with a grunt. “Fuck I love you.” Dean buried his face into Sam’s neck and before his little brother could stop him, he bit down. Sam exclaimed when Dean’s teeth sank in, latching on until he could taste crimson. 

“Oh god!” Sam’s whole body shook and Dean knew he was close.

“Not god, Sammy.” Dean growled against his little brother’s ear. “Just your big brother.” 

Dean’s hips are unrelenting as he slams into Sam. His cock stretches his baby brother’s hole, the extra lube making it so easy for Dean to fuck in and out of him hard. 

The weight is heavy on Sam’s hips and it makes Sam bite his lip. Dean doesn’t even have to touch Sam’s cock with his hands, his thicker belly rubbing against him is all it takes to push Sam over the edge. Dean kisses his lips and Sam moans at how he can taste his own blood on his brother’s mouth. 

Sam’s body quivers and he cries out against Dean’s lips. The pressure on his cock is so much that he can’t even feel as it twitches. Dean doesn’t stop his thrusts, fucking hard and fast into Sam’s slick, sloppy hole. Sam is panting like an animal, vaguely aware that he’s cumming, spilling his release between Dean’s body and his own. 

“Good boy.” Dean praises, using one hand to tangle into his brother’s hair. “Love it when you cum for me.” Sam gasps out when Dean gives his hair a sharp tug. 

Everything is wet between their bodies and Sam is becoming unbearably sensitive. With each of his rough thrusts, Dean’s grunts become louder and louder. He’s getting close to his edge and Sam clenches down tight. 

It’s too much for Dean. He buries himself to the hilt inside of Sam. His hips still and his whole body shudders, his cock twitching as he spills his seed into Sam’s ass. His baby brother’s jaw drops and his eyes close tight at the warm sensation filling him.

Dean couldn’t stop his body when he collapsed on top of Sam- not that Sam minded at all. He wrapped his arms around Dean and held him tight, the pressure covering his whole body in such a delicious way.

Dean struggled to fit his hand between their bodies, but when he managed he pulled his cock out. Thick globs of cum dripped from Sam’s hole and the man whimpered as it slid down between his cheeks and pooled onto the mattress below.

“I love this.” Sam exhaled against Dean’s skin when he finally caught his breath after a few minutes. Dean had rolled them onto their sides and pulled Sam close. Sam nuzzled against Dean’s neck, smiling at how tightly Dean held him. He had one of his long legs thrown over Dean’s waist, one arm tucking under Dean’s back and one over his stomach. His fingers locked as he cuddled against Dean.

Dean smiles, turning his head a bit to press a kiss to Sam’s forehead. He settles his head back on the pillow, staring up at the ceiling. His breath starts to even out as his body calms. Both men are drenched in sweat, they’re slick with lube and cum below the waist.

“You awake, Sammy?” Dean asks after moments of silence, running his fingertips along Sam’s side. Sam hums in contentment, nodding tiredly against Dean. “You comfortable?” Dean uses his other hand to stroke his fingers through Sam’s damp hair.

Once again Sam hums, smiling against Dean’s neck. “You’re the best cuddler.” Sam mumbles out, his voice tired and blissed out. “Like a teddy bear.”

Dean chuckles loudly, unable to help himself. Sam seems unfazed by the shake of Dean’s laugher, instead he presses a lazy kiss to Dean’s neck. “So I’m a bear now?”

Sam chuckles just a bit at the amused tone in Dean’s voice. He leans up so he can face Dean, looking into his eyes with such love that it nearly made Dean’s heart melt. Then Sam cracks a cocky grin. “Shut up, its hot.” Dean rolls his eyes and scoffs out a laugh. Sam presses his lips against Dean’s briefly, pulling away when Dean can’t help but smile. 

Sam takes in the expression on his brother’s face, it was one he had missed so much. The little wrinkles under Dean’s eyes show a bit more, his pearly white teeth and pink lips contrast the hair on his face. His beautiful green eyes lock on Sam’s and he can’t help but swoon over his big brother.

“You’re so perfect.” Sam exhales dreamily, leaning in to kiss the man he loves so much, strong arms pulling at Dean until he can feel that exhilarating weight on top of his lean body. “So fucking perfect just the way you are.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ive never written anything like this before, feedback would be amazing!


End file.
